Spider-Man (1994 TV series)
| developer = Marvel Films Animation | executive_producer = Kerrie Hardie Alisha Jamieson Supervising Producer Bob Richardson Supervising Director Bob Richardson | Starring = Christopher Daniel Barnes Jennifer Hale Edward Asner Roscoe Lee Browne Saratoga Ballantine Rodney Saulsberry Dawnn Lewis | country = United States | company = Marvel Entertainment Group Marvel Films Animation | distributor = New World Communications (1994-1997) Saban Entertainment (1997-2001) BVS Entertainment (2001-present) | network = Fox | theme_music_composer = Joe Perry of Aerosmith | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_seasons = 5 | num_episodes = 65 | list_episodes = List of Spider-Man (1994 TV series) episodes | preceded_by = Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends | followed_by = Spider-Man Unlimited }} Spider-Man, also known as Spider-Man: The Animated Series, is an American animated television series based on the Marvel Comics superhero, Spider-Man. The show ran on Fox Kids from November 19, 1994, to January 31, 1998. The producer/story editor was John Semper, Jr. and the production company was Marvel Films Animation. The instrumental theme song for the series (including the lyrics) was performed by Joe Perry of Aerosmith. Starting May 6, 2014, reruns will air on Disney XD to promote The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Synopsis The series focuses on Spider-Man and his alter ego Peter Parker during his college years at Empire State University. As the story begins, Peter has already gained his superpowers and is a part-time freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle. The show features most of Spider-Man's classic villains, including the Kingpin, the Green Goblin, the Lizard, the Scorpion, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Shocker, the Rhino, the Vulture, the Chameleon, and Venom. Over the course of the series the single Peter contends with the romantic love interests of Mary Jane Watson, Felicia Hardy and her alter ego, the Black Cat. The show also features appearances from various other Marvel superheroes including the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, , [[:wikipedia:Daredevil (Marvel Comics)|Daredevil, Blade, Doctor Strange, the Punisher, and Captain America. Production overview While Marvel's X-Men animated series was being produced by Saban, Spider-Man was produced by the newly formed Marvel Films Animation; it was the only series that in-house studio produced, but was animated by Tokyo Movie Shinsha with Korean studios. The series is the second longest-running Marvel show created, after X-Men, as well as the longest-running series based on Spider-Man. The series was also known for its high level of censorship, with Spider-Man almost never throwing a punch and laser guns instead of real ones. It is currently owned and distributed by The Walt Disney Company, which acquired all Fox Kids-related properties from News Corporation and Saban International in 2001. Animation To reproduce New York City's style, background illustrators undertook a large amount of visual research by using photo archives from above New York, particularly rooftops. Maps were consulted for references and buildings were faithfully reproduced. It has been reported that the animation cels depicting Manhattan's Pan Am Building were scrapped after being complete because the California-based art staff learned the Midtown landmark had been given a new sign more than a year earlier. The animation staff were directed to populate the city with cars and crowds on the street level. Semper believed that was one of the limitations of earlier Spider-Man animated projects. Originally, Marvel Films planned to make the backgrounds completely CGI while Spider-Man 'webslinged' around New York, yet due to budget constraints were forced to use traditional cel based animation while occasionally using CGI backgrounds. As well, reuse of animation became more common as the series progressed, which also included reuse of animation involving a character speaking (these scenes were sometimes slowed down in order to better match the actor's voice to the animation). Characters * Christopher Daniel Barnes- Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Rodney Saulsberry - Joseph "Robbie" Robertson * Nell Carter - Gloria "Glory" Grant * Gary Imhoff - Harry Osborn/Green Goblin II * Patrick Labyorteaux - Flash Thompson * Liz Georges - Debra Whitman * Jennifer Hale - Felicia Hardy/Black Cat Recurring Voice Cast * Edward Asner - J. Jonah Jameson * Lauren Tom - Dr. Burdine Chong-Yu * Eddie Albert - Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Hank Azaria - Eddie Brock/Venom * Leigh-Allyn Baker - Alisha Silvermane * Majel Barrett - Anna Watson * Susan Beaubian - Dr. Mariah Crawford * Gregg Berger - Quentin Beck/Mysterio, Sergei Kravenhoff/Kraven the Hunter * Nicky Blair - Hammerhead * Roscoe Lee Brown - Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * Joseph Campanella - Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard * Maxwell Caulfield - Alistair Smythe * Scott Cleverdon - Kletus Cassidy/Carnage * Jeff Corey - Silvermane * Jim Cummings - Shocker & Chameleon * Ed Gilbert - Dormammu * Mark Hamill - Jason Macendale/Hobgoblin * Dorian Harewood - Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone * Nick Jameson - Michael Morbius/Morbius the Living Vampire, Richard Fisk * Tony Jay - Baron Mordo * Alan Johnson - Young Vulture * Martin Landau - Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Season 1-2) * Joan Lee - Madame Web * Giselle Loren - Margaret Connors * Richard Moll - The Scorpion (Season 4-5) * Rob Paulsen - Morrie Bench/Hydro-Man * Neil Ross - Norman Osborn/Green Goblin * Marla Rubinoff - Liz Allan * Don Stark - Rhino * David Warner - Dr. Herbert Landon * Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. - Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus Guest Voice Cast * Philip Abbott - Nick Fury (Episode 13), Wardell Strom * Edward Albert - Daredevil * Jack Angel - Nick Fury (Episode 43, 44, 53, & 58) * Dimitra Arliss - Anastacia Hardy (Episodes 29, 31, 43, 44, & 45) * Billy Atmore - Rocket Racer * James Avery - War Machine * Robert Axelrod - Microchip * Michael Des Barres - Jackson Weele * John Beck - Punisher * Bob Bergen - Ned Leeds * Mary Kay Bergman - Gwen Stacy * Earl Boen - Red Skull, Beyonder * George Buza - Beast * Cam Clarke - Mister Fantastic * Townsend Coleman - Young Silvermane * Alyson Court - Jubilee * Rachel Davies - Agent X * Catherine Disher - Jean Grey * Cathal J. Dodd - Wolverine * Roy Dotrice - Destroyer * Walker Edmiston - Whizzer * Quinton Flynn - Human Torch * Mira Furlan - Silver Sable * Toby Scott Ganger - Billy Connors * Beverly Garland - Miranda Wilson * Kathy Garver - Miss America, Gila * Caroline Goodall - Vanessa Fisk * Barbara Goodson - Dr. Ashley Kafka * J. D. Hall - Blade * Jonathan Harris - Miles Warren * Robert Hays - * [[David Hayter - Captain America * Amy Hill - Agent Susan Choi * Michael Horton - John Jameson * Wanda De Jesus - Dr. Silvia Lopez * Tom Kane - Doctor Doom * Brian Keith - Uncle Ben * John Phillip Law - John Hardesky * Stan Lee - Himself * Lawrence Mandley - Iceberg * Gail Matthius - Invisible Woman * Rue McClanahan - Anastacia Hardy (Episode 4) * Malcolm McDowell - Abraham Whistler (Episode 22-23) * Iona Morris - Martha Robertson, Storm (Episodes 61-63) * Oliver Muirhead - Spot, Whistler (Episodes 47-48) * Edward Mulhare - Spencer Smythe * Lois Nettleton - Nora * Nichelle Nichols - Miriam, the Vampire Queen * Laurie O'Brien - Genevieve * Patrick Pinney - Thing * Chris Potter - Gambit * Philip Proctor - Electro * Don Reed - Clay Marks * Alfonso Ribeiro - Randy Robertson * Peter Mark Richman - Old Peter Parker * Hansford Rowe - Thunderer * Tim Russ - Prowler * Michael Rye - Farley Stillwell * Alison Sealy-Smith - Storm (Episodes 17-18) * Cedric Smith - Professor X * Norm Spencer - Cyclops * George Takei - Wong * John Vernon - Doctor Strange * Paul Winfield - Black Marvel * Lenore Zann - Rogue * John Beard - News Anchor Reception Spider-Man was one of the most popular TV series on Fox Kids, ranking with the programming block's other hit shows such as X-Men, Power Rangers and Batman: The Animated Series. Its ultimate cancellation after 65 episodes was not due to ratings trouble, but due to disagreements between executive producer Avi Arad and network head Margaret Loesch. Even after the series ended, it still had an impact on the entertainment industry, boosting sales of myriad Spider-Man merchandise and popularity. The show was named the 84th best animated series by IGN. Merchandising Three comics based on the series were produced: * Spider-Man Adventures (December 1994 to February 1996) Spider-Man Adventures #1-4 was later reprinted in Kellogg's Froot Loops Mini-Comics #1-4. * Adventures of Spider-Man: (April 1996 to March 1997) This featured new stories based on the series. Adventures of Spider-Man was later reprinted in Spectacular Spider-Man (UK Magazine) #11-21 from August 1996 to May 1997. * Marvel Adventures A number of video games based on the series were also produced: * Spider-Man Cartoon Maker for the PC * Spider-Man Animated Series for the Super Nintendo and Sega Mega Drive/Genesis * Spider-Man for the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Sega Dreamcast, and PC (posthumous game after show was cancelled) * Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro for the PlayStation (another posthumous game) Electronic versions of classic Spider-Man comics were released by Marvel that included narration by Christopher Daniel Barnes and featured animation and theme music from this series. Spider-Man novels inspired by selected episodes were also released. A wide variety of themed merchandise (lunch boxes, cereals, clothing, etc.) was produced. McDonald's produced a themed line of Happy Meal toys for the show. However, this paled in comparison to the extensive official toy line that ran over eight series, and included a staggering amount of play sets and vehicles and actually lasted longer than the television series itself. Release availability Despite the fact that the show ended in 1998, the success of the live-action ''Spider-Man'' films have sparked more interest in new fans, allowing the series to air in reruns due to its new owners: Disney. As of February 2012, Marvel.com has uploaded every episode for streaming purposes, and they have been up since 2009. The entire series is available for instant streaming on Canadian Netflix. It is also available as part of Amazon Prime Instant Video. VHS and DVD releases Region 1 During the series' run, some episodes were released on VHS. These were from Fox Home Entertainment. In the late 1990s, another selection of VHS compilations were released by Marvel Films/New World Entertainment (these tapes were distributed in Canada by Telegenic Entertainment). These releases featured episodes edited into 70-80 minute movies based on the particular story arc. To date, the only DVD releases of the series in the U.S. have been several volume sets from Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment that feature 4-5 episodes each. Region 2 In the UK, Sweden, and Germany, Clear Vision Ltd. has released all five seasons on DVD as of October 19, 2009. Other releases * A Canadian DVD containing three episodes from the "Mutant Agenda" episodes. This is a reissue of the 1997 Marvel-New World/Telegenic VHS release (and it was mastered from one of those VHS releases); as a "Bonus" two episodes from the 1990s Iron Man TV series are included, just like on the VHS release. (Please note there are no audio/subtitle selections.) *Canadians also received another DVD release of the first season two-parter "The Hobgoblin". This was a re-release of a 2002 VHS release by Disney; the video quality of the episodes on the DVD is that of a VHS transfer. There are no bonus features or audio/subtitle selections on this DVD either. * A VCD release by Magnavision Home Video. * A boxed set of all the DVDs released in Poland, simply entitled "Spider-Man: 5 DVD Set". The front of the box features the same graphics as "The Ultimate Villain Showdown". * Several two-episode DVDs released by Marvel in 2002 prior to the acquisition by Disney. * The entire first season is available on Xbox Live and iTunes through Disney XD. * The entire series has recently been available on Netflix. Bootleg DVDs of the show have become popular among fans due to a lack of official DVD releases. The bootlegs feature all of the episodes but some of them have low video quality and watermarks. This is likely to change as the entire series becomes available in the UK. The series is currently the 16th most wanted unreleased DVD at TVShowsOnDVD.com. Awards Writer / Producer John Semper Jr. won an Annie Award in 1995 for Best Individual Achievement for Writing in the Field of Animation for the episode "Day of the Chameleon". Spider-Man was also nominated for one 1996 Image Award for Outstanding Animated/Live-Action/Dramatic Youth or Children's Series/Special. See also *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (spin-off of this series) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Footnotes References * DRG4's Spider-Man: The Animated Series Page * Animator John Cawley official site * Marvel Animation Age Presents: Spider-Man: The Animated Series External links * Spider-Man at Fox Kids (Archive) * * * Spider-Man (1994) at TVShowsOnDVD.com *http://marvel.com/news/story/14437/watch_the_complete_spider-man_1994_series Category:Spider-Man (1994 TV series) Category:Spider-Man television series Category:Superhero television programs Category:1990s American animated television series Category:Fox network shows Category:Animated television series based on Marvel comics Category:Jetix Category:Television shows set in New York City Category:1994 American television series debuts Category:1998 American television series endings Category:English-language television programming Category:Fox Kids Category:Superheroes by animated series Category:Television series by Buena Vista Television Category:Works by Len Wein